Moulin Rouge
by YamiBaki
Summary: Antonio, a Young dreamer, heads off to France to fallow his dream of becoming a writer, writing about freadom, beauty, truth and above all else. Love. As he arrives he stumbles upon the Moulin Rouge, only to fall in love with Romano, the most beautiful boy in the Moulin Rouge. But will it last? The greatest thing you'll ever learn, is just to love, and be loved in return.
1. Prologue

Hetalia: Moulin Rouge 1

Prologue: Paris. 1900

A small girl sitting on a roof sighed; she stared at the gray skies of Paris and wondered, how in the hell did it all come to this? As a soft wind blew through her hair, she began to sing softly.

_~There was a boy, a very enchanted boy~… ~They say he wondered very far, very far, over land and sea~… ~A little shy~, and sad of eye~, but very wise, was he~…_

~And then one day~, a magic day~ he passed my way~, and while we spoke of many things~, fools and kings~, this he said to me~...

_**~The greatest thing~, you'll ever learn~, is just to love~, and be loved in returned~...**_. . . . . . . . .

A Spaniard with chocolate brown hair and glowing green eyes sat at the corner of his torn room, pieces of papers, empty whisky bottles and broken glass lay all around him. He sobbed softly, taking a swig of his whisky and grunting, feeling the liquid burn his throat as he drank. After another soft sob, he heard a soft tone, staring up he listened carefully, once the song was over he sighed and stayed there, waiting. He waited and waited, as if finding the strength within himself to get up. Finally finding it, he stood and headed towards a desk not far from where he was. It was a small writer's desk, nothing fancy like most of the other famous writers, and on it was a type writer, covered in dust, just waiting to be cleaned and used once more. The Spaniard eyed the type writer, and then slowly, lifting his hand he played a little with the keys. Suddenly a determined look crossed his face and soon the man threw the whisky bottle out the window and headed towards the other side of his room. Upon his return he brought back with him a large stack of paper, placing it next to the type writer as he grabbed a cloth and began to wipe it clean. Once done he threw the cloth to the side and sat himself down.

at his desk with his type writer, he sat there for a few minutes, wondering how he should start his story. He sniffled and sobbed softly, trying his upmost hardest not to break down into tears again. The smell of alcohol and tears lingered in the air. The Spaniard sniffed once more before wiping away a few tears away, before he began typing...

_**A Moulin rouge, a night club. A dance hall and a bordello. Ruled over by Francis Bonnefoy. A kingdom of night time pleasures, where the rich and powerful came to play with the young and beautiful creatures of the underworld.**_

The most beautiful of all these, was the boy I loved... Romano...

A male courtesan...

He sold his love to men... They called him, the sparkling Diamond, and he was the star, of the Moulin Rouge.

The boy I loved. . . Is. . . . Dead . . .

**A/N: I really liked the movie and although I said I'd never write about any hetalia characters dying or a tear jerker unless it involved someone I hate deeply. I could not help myself! I just couldn't help but write this one! By the Gods I'm so sorry Romanito! I promise I'll make you the star of all my other fan fic's bro! And as for Antonio... I don't like you... I don't think I'll ever like him since he is er or was a sort of stalker towards Italy and only judged Romano on the outside. He should have at least tried! Why do you think all my other fanfics are so sympathetic towards Lovi? Because I love him that's why! And I'll always write a fanfic in his favor... Unless... Ya know... You as fans want me to write a different fanfic in someone else's favor then sure! I'm up for a good challenge!**

**Anyway on with the story! I suggest you watch the movie! It's so good! It's directed by the guy that made Romeo and Juliet with Leonardo De'caprio (I think that's how you spell it) only it doesn't suck as bad! It turned out awesome and pretty epic! Oh well, my story is for you, the fans, *points to fans* to decide!**

**Enjoy and please comment!**

**Also I know it's short but I promise it will only get better!****  
**


	2. Moulin Rouge

Hetalia: Moulin Rouge 2

Chapter one: There Was a Boy...

I first came to Paris, one year ago...

It was 1899, the summer of love. I knew nothing of the Moulin Rouge, Francis Bonnefoy... Or Romano.

The world had been swept up in the bohemian revolution, and I had traveled from Spain to be a part of it. On the hill near Paris was the village of Montmartre. It was not as mi padre had said-

"un pueblo de pecados! A village of sin!"

-But the center of the bohemian world. Musicians, painters, writers. They were known as, "the children of the revolution"

I walked into my motel room, and stared out the window, yes, this was Paris, my new home. This is where I'll be living from now on, to write to my heart's content. The superintendent gave me the key and left. I smiled as I set up my type writer on a small writer's desk, it was not fancy like I wanted but I am just glad that I had something to start out with. I was on cloud nine, a new high for me, I was beaming with happiness.

Yes, I had come to live a penniless existence. I had come to write about truth, beauty, freedom! And that which I believed in above all things- Love-

"Dios mio! Porque! Always this ridiculous obsesión con amor!"

-There was only one problem- I'd never been in love.

Luckily, right at that moment an unconscious, Grecian fell through my roof. He was quickly joined by a short girl dressed as a nun.

The door burst open and in came a short, young girl who could easily be mistaken for a 13 year old had it not been for her adult looking body, holding a walking stick. "Oh! How do you do? My name is Pamela Jacklyn Daniela of D'Roses" she greeted, walking up to me. "What?" I managed to breathe out in confusion, watching as the small child came closer.

"I'm terribly sorry about all this. We were just upstairs rehearsing a play" she explained, patting the unconscious Grecian's cheek affectionately. "What?" I asked again, still quite confused with the whole situation.

A play, something very modern called, Spectacular Spectacular.

"And it's set in Switzerland!" she exclaimed happily. Hugging her walking stick tightly as she blushed and dreamed of the beauties of Switzerland. Suddenly, random cats started walking into my room, making themselves comfortable by sleeping on my floor, bed, couch, and some were either circling around Pamela, rubbing onto her leg affectionately or circling the unconscious Grecian.

Unfortunately, the unconscious Grecian suffered from a sickness called, Narcolepsy.

"Perfectly fine one moment, then suddenly" she tilts her head and snores, pretending to be asleep. "Unconscious the next" she explained giving an amused giggle. The sound of glass braking caught my attention. "so like, how is he?" a man with a polish accent asked, I looked up to the ceiling and raised a brow, an albino man with blood red eyes, an Austrian wearing sophisticated clothing and a man dressed as girl wearing a lot of pink were staring down at us.

"Oh! Like, wonderful!" he said sarcastically, "now the like, Narcoleptic Grecian is now totally unconscious, and therefore, the scenario will not like, be finished in time to present to the financier tomorrow" he said in frustration. "He's right Jacklyn" the Austrian said, scowling, "I still have to finish the music!" he said, trying hard not to sound panicked but failing miserably.

The small girl just shrugged, "we'll just have to find someone to read the part" she said, tilting her head and poking her cheek as she tried to come up with a solution, but then again it showed on her face that she was more concerned about the Grecian. The polish boy frowned, "now like, where in heaven's name are we going to find someone that'll like, read the role of a young, passionate Swiss poet/writer?" he asked. The small girl smiled and turned to me, sending slight shivers up my spine.

Before I knew it, I was upstairs, standing in for the unconscious Grecian.

The Austrian was at his piano, trying to make the contraption work, as the albino worked on the lights, beaming with pride as he muttered something about them being awesome. Pam, as she said she preferred to be called, was swishing her hips and dancing to a soundless tune.

The Grecian was dead asleep on the bed in the room as Feliks, the cross dressing male, told the girl to sing. I was in the corner on a ladder dressed in some ridiculous and strange looking outfit. But I was just happy nonetheless to be able to help. Their positive attitude made me smile even more and I was just so grateful to be there. And who knows? I might eventually get an idea for my writing!

"~the hills animate! With the euphonious symphonies of descent~" Pam sang, only to have her voice drown out with the sounds of cursing, snoring, braking glass and electricity.

Feliks held his ears and screeched, "Oh, stop, stop! Stop, stop, stop, and stop!" he growled. Moving his head in time when a light was thrown at him by the albino, Gilbert. He cursed as he missed Feliks's face. The polish boy just rolled his eyes and walked over to the Austrian, Roderick. "Stop that totally insufferable droning. It's like, drowning out my words!" He screeched, crossing his arms and stomping his foot like an angry teenage girl. "Can we like, please just stick to a little decorative piano?" he asked Roderick, glaring at him as he just rolled his eyes at Feliks.

There seemed to be artistic differences over Feliks's lyrics to Roderick's song.

"Listen! I don't think a nun would say that kind of bullshit about a fucking hill" Gilbert said, coming down from the lights as the others gathered around Feliks. "What if she sings, 'The hills are vital, intoning the descent'?" Roderick asked, grabbing a pen and paper to write down his brilliant idea.

Pam, or Pamie, as I like to call her, laughed, "how about 'the hills quake and shake'? Because apparently, they do" she added. Roderick just shook his head as Gilbert rolled his eyes, "hell no, the hills-" he started, only getting interrupted when the Grecian, Heracles, woke up and added his own opinion. "The hills are incarnate with symphonic melodies!"

Everyone just stared at him; Pam and Gilbert just rolled their eyes and lifted a hand, closing their fingers as if to count down from 5 to 1. In a matter of moments the Grecian dropped dead asleep.

"no-"

"um, how about the hills-" I tried to interject. But everyone kept interrupting me.

"The hills are so fucking awesome the awesomeness of them are chanting the eternal mantra!" Gilbert shouted, resulting in Roderick slapping him in the back of the head.

As everyone argued I tried to get their attention, but everyone seemed to have forgotten me. That's when I sudden got the urge to have my voice be heard.

_"~the hills are alive! ~ with the sound of music~"_

I began to sing. Apparently, that must have gotten everyone's attention, because they all stopped arguing and stared at me in awe. Well, Pam and Roderick did, Feliks was not impressed, and Gilbert just gave me an amused look. That's when Heracles woke up, causing all of them to stare at him, he stared at me intensely, and marched up to me.

"The hills are alive with the sound of music! I love it!" he said, smiling.

"The hills are alive-" Gilbert repeated.

"With the sound-" Pam interjected.

"Of music!" Roderick finished, playing some of the notes on his piano. He then turned to me and smiled, "it fits perfectly!" he said.

I couldn't help but beam with joy. "~with songs they have sung~ for a thousand years~" I finished. Everyone, excluding Feliks, gasped and squealed. "incarniferous!" Pam said, staring at me with such affection.

She turned to Feliks, who was not amused and pointed her walking stick at him. "Feliks! Buddy! You two should write the show together!" she said, giggling with excitement. Feliks raised a brow, "I like, beg your pardon?" he asked.

But señorita Pamela's suggestion that Feliks and I write the show together was not what Feliks wanted to hear.

"Like later losers! Peace!" he shouted, slamming the door at us.

Pam just shrugged her shoulders and grabbed a glass holding some strange green liquid. "Well! Here's to your first job here in Paris my man!" she raised the glass and air toasted him. Roderick turned to Pam in concern. "But Jacklyn, Bonnefoy will never agree" he said to her, crossing his arms, he turned to me in a stubborn way and gave me a small glare, "no offense, but have you ever written anything like this before?" he asked.

"No" I said, I wanted to be honest with my new amigos and I would never lie to them.

"Ahh!" Heracles suddenly said, "The boy has talent!" he stood next to me as I was still on the ladder, "I like him!" his hand suddenly met my couch. It was very uncomfortable for me. He then realized what he was doing and removed his hand, shrugging his shoulders, not in the least bit embarrassed, "don't think funny. I just like talent" he said causally.

"The hills are alive with the sound of music, see, Roderick? With Antonio, we can write a truly bohemian revolutionary show that we've always dreamt of!" she said, dazing off and imaging it. She giggled again, a giggled that rivaled that of a small 5 year old girl. "But how will we convince Bonnefoy?" Roderick asked.

But Pam had a plan.

"Romano" Pam whispered to the rest of the group.

They would dress me up in the Grecian's best suit, and pass me off as a famous Spanish writer. Once Romano heard my modern poetry, he would be astounded...

And insist to Bonnefoy that I write Spectacular Spectacular. The only problem was I kept hearing mi Padre's voice in my head.

"Lo siento mijo, but you'll just end up wasting your life at the Moulin Rouge... With a cancan dancer!-"

The others were all up in my face smiling and cheering about their plan. I don't know what happened, but at that very moment, I panicked. I jumped off the ladder and tried to move away from the others. "Lo siento! No, I can't write the show for the Moulin Rouge!" I shouted, quickly running to the hole in the floor and started climbing down the ladder to get to my room. The others gathered around, raising a questioning brow. "And why the hell not?" Pam asked, not noticing how rude she sounded.

I looked up at them, with a sad look in my face. "I don't even know if I am a true bohemian revolutionary" I blurted out. "What?" the others said in union. They each stared at each other, before turning back to me. "Do you believe in beauty?" Pam asked me.

"Si" I responded.

"Freedom?" Heracles asked.

"Si, of course"

"Truth?" Roderick asked.

"Si"

"Love?" Gilbert asked, and I could have sworn his eyes turned to face Pam for a brief second before facing me again.

"Love?" I asked, staring up at them with wide eyes. "Love" I repeated. I placed a hand on my chest above my heart and looked them all in the eyes, smiling at them, "above all things, I believe in love" they all smiled and stared at me, "love is like oxygen mis amigos, love us a many-splendored thing, love lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love amigos" everyone smiled and laughed, Pam, with her glass still in hand giggled, "See? You can't fool us amor, you're the voice of the children of the revolution!" I blinked up at them.

"We can't be fooled!" they all shouted happily, as Roderick and Gilbert both grabbed my arms and lifted me up out of the floor. Pam raised her glass again and shouted "let's drink to the new sexy writer of the world's first bohemian revolutionary show!" she laughed, watching as the Grecian hugged me and kissed my forehead as a sign of some sort of affection. Pam hugged Roderick before hugging and high fiving Gilbert.

It was the perfect plan. I was to audition for Romano, and I would taste my first glass of... _Absinthe_.

As I stood around the circle with the others, I watched as Gilbert poured the strange, green liquid into our waiting glasses. On the count of three we all took our drink. I drank it up as best I could. It had a bitter flavor, and was so strange to me. Suddenly the world began to spin, and I felt lighter than air. The others were laughing and cheering, and I could have sworn there was music playing all around us.

* * *

_**"~there was a boy~"**_

* * *

I looked towards the bottle of Absinthe, and the fairy that was on the label started moving. "I'm the green fairy" she said softly, winking at us as she suddenly seemed to have flown right off the label. That's when we all sang together, as the fairy smiled and sang along with us.

_"~the hills are alive! With the sound of Music~"_

Then, all that could be heard was the sound of our hysterical laughing. The fairy was dancing, oh so erotically, and it was strange. I was happier then I usually was. And I always seemed to find a reason to laugh about something, I laughed when I fell, I laughed when Roderick danced, I laughed when Heracles stripped, hell I even laughed when Gilbert was able to swipe a kiss from Pam's lips.

We all just kept drinking and laughing, having the time of our life, it was amazing.

* * *

_**"~a very strange enchanted boy~"**_

* * *

Suddenly, we were all outside on the roof, singing together, Pam was dressed as a noblemen, as was I, and Gilbert along with Roderick were dressed as cancan dancers while Heracles was wearing nothing but boxers. When did all of this happen?

We all pumped our fits in the air and sang,

_"~yeah! Freedom! Beauty! Truth and Love! ~"_

Then, everything seemed to be covered in green sparkles, as the green fairy smiled and sang in her high voice.

_"~the Hills are alive! With the sound of music~"_

While she sang that, we all just started dancing and singing a different tone.

_"~you can't fool the children of the revolution! No, you won't fool the children~"_

"~with the sound of music~"

"~of the revolution~"

It was all that I could hear. I was on an all new high, it was amazing. But I knew that this was only the beginning. We were off to the Moulin Rouge. And I was to perform my poetry for Romano.

Suddenly, the world seemed to have begun spinning, everything was a mixture of colours as we were all sucked into a hole, then, from that point, I blacked out...

* * *

**A/N: god this was awesome! But doing this hurts my thumbs, oh well! I hoped the first chapter came out good, I added a few things, and yes, I did take a whole day to finish it. But it didn't bother me too much.**

**I would have finished it too, if my mom hadn't taken me out... Man I'm tired.**

**Translations:**

**Un pueblo de pecados: a village of sin**

**Dios mio! Porque!: my god! Why!**

**Obsesión con amor: obsession with love**

**Lo siento mijo: I'm sorry my son.**

**Mi padre: My father.**

**Definitions:**

**Absinthe:**

**a green, aromatic liqueur that is 68 percent alcohol, is made with wormwood and other herbs, and has a bitter, licorice flavor: now banned in most Western countries.**


	3. At The Moulin Rouge You'll Have Fun!

Moulin Rouge 2

**A/N: I suggest watching the movie and listening to the songs. It will make sooo much more sense then...**

Chapter two: At the Moulin Rouge, "You'll Have Fun"

Through the first pair of doors, your inside the property of the Moulin Rouge, and all you can see is another pair of doors and a huge, elephant shaped room right off at the side. But in order to get inside completely, you have to go through a second pair of doors, these ones are more fancier then the first, as the two nicely dressed door man open them for you, you will be warned. You are now about to enter the underworld. A world where you're guiltiest of pleasures can and will be satisfied...

Upon entering through those doors, you are met with a blond haired Frenchman, dressed in a purple ring masters costume, with white trousers. As he pops his head out of the curtains, he'll give you a bone chilling smile, and scream, "The Moulin, Rouge!"

Suddenly, he pushes the curtains open, revealing hundreds of magnificent people, clowns, performers dressed in different outfits, and oh so many wonders. I was amazed, astounded even, that all this could be found, in the Moulin Rouge. I looked around, forgetting my reason for being there, I was like a little boy, awestruck in a circus of Beauty and lights, and I couldn't help but gape at all the amazing costumes. Other rich and wealthy men and noblemen seemed to have been enjoying themselves as well.

Francis Bonnefoy, and his infamous girls. They called them his "Diamond Dogs"

That's when Bonnefoy turned around and opened the curtains that were around the sides of the first ones, revealing large mirrors stuck onto the wall. Just then the mirrors turned opened to the side, revealing his beautiful girls and boys. Girls and boys, of all shapes and sizes, all wearing different coloured clothing's and skirts, each unique and each carrying their very own charm.

They all seemed to be staring at me and giving me a smile, a sweet, sinful smile of seduction that I knew no man could resist. They then all posed so erotically and started singing.

_"~Voulez-Vous Coucher~ avec moi, ce soir~"  
_  
That's when they all came out in doves, dancing seductively that I could not stop my mouth from watering. They lifted their skirts and swished their hips to the sound of the music.

_"~hey, sista, go, sista soul sista, flow, Sista"  
_  
They sang, Francis seemed to have been leading them all to the center of the room, he, too, began to sing, in a heavy French accent.

_"~if life's an awful bore~ and livings just a chore, that we do~ cause deaths not much fun~ _

_~I have just the antidote~ and though I mustn't gloat~ at the Moulin Rouge!~ you'll have fun~" _

He sang, the dancers all went along with it, blowing kisses at all the men and women they passed by, alluring them into Their trap. Fluttering their eyelashes at the men and women that seemed to have their full interest.

Francis smiled and beamed, having fun with all of this. He danced and continued to sing.

_"~just scratch that little niggle~ give a little wiggle~" _he sang, shaking his hips along with the girls and boys. They all then turned and sang in unison.

_"~Creole lady Marmalade~"  
_  
As the girls and boys all sat down sexually, Bonnefoy smiled and stood tall, raising his arms and they all screamed.

"Moulin Rouge!"

Then the dancing continued I was amazed; I was missing all of this? How could I have been so naive? Pam giggled and laughed as Roderick, Gilbert, Heracles and I all gaped and gasped at all the pretty and beautiful people.

_"~Voulez-Vous Coucher avec moi, ce soir~ Voulez-Vous Coucher avec moi, ce soir~"_ they all sang and danced.

I had to try and stop myself from drooling. Some of the girls and boys stared at me with interest, licking their lips and winking at me in the most provoking of ways. I gulped and tried to look away, that's when Pam and the others pulled me towards a group of men and women, who, much like us, had come to the Moulin Rouge for some fun. They all began to line up and dance together, with me standing there like the fool people claim me to be and followed as best as I as we all began to sing.

_"~here we are now, entertain us! ~" we_ all sang. I was amazed, so many men and women of high class, excluding Pam, who was dressed as a man, came to see these lovely creatures. Amazing. That was all that I could think of as to describe this moment. It was simple amazing.

Francis came with his boys and girls and started singing again.

_"~got some dark desire~ loves to play with fire~ why not let it rip! Live a little bit! ~"  
_  
All of Bonnefoy's boys and girls mashed with us, they got lost in the crowed, mixing their bodies with our own as we continued to dance.

_"~here we are now, entertain us~"  
_  
Francis laughed and danced, happy that things, so far, were going as planned.

_"~cause we can cancan!~ outside it may be raining~ but here it's entertaining!~ the Moulin Rouge is the place to be!~"_ he sang, doing a flip, which was really impressive as the Frenchman doesn't seem like the type to do such a thing.

_"~cause we can cancan!~ yes, we can cancan!~"_

It was so wonderful! All of this, happening at the Moulin Rouge. I was astounded.

_"~outside things may be tragic~ but in here we feel it's magic!~  
_  
They sang. Francis laughed happily, before waving a gloved hand and silencing everyone. Everyone came to an abrupt stop. Bonnefoy smiled and whispered in a seductive tone, "The cancan" he then flipped a sign that had "cancan" written on it. Everyone quickly cleared the floor as the dancers spread out onto it. All of them got into position for the dance, waiting for the music to start. And in one swift move, they danced. The dance went by so fast, it was too fast for me, but it was interesting to watch nonetheless. The dancers moved so quickly, swishing their hips, twisting their bodies, moving their long, slander legs and lifting their skirts. They showed us what they were made if and it. Was. Something!

The dancers all twirled, and sang, making sure to enchant others. And boy was everyone there enchanted. I was so amazed, I was so taken by the moment, I couldn't stop myself from singing _"~Cause it's good for your mind~"_

I instantly started dancing with them allowing instinct to guide me, I couldn't help it, the dancers called out to me. The passion of their movements enchanted me, and as you know I AM from the country of passion. I was so amazed. There is that word again, amazed, amazing, yes. If there were a word to describe this, it would be amazing.  
Everything was so out of control. The dancing somehow became faster, and even more erotic. I was staring, until Pam touched my arm and smiled at me, for a minute there I couldn't recognize her, she pulled me to a booth with the others to sit down, and laughed at me for gaping.

She came close to me and whispered, "psst, psst. Mission accomplished" the others all surrounded us to hear it. "We successfully evaded Bonnefoy" she told me. I blinked, and we all turned as soon as the music became even louder and faster.

Suddenly, everyone stopped and turned, the lights dimmed, and it caught my attention. The music stopped as well and all the men turned in confusion, then sparkles started to appear from the ceiling as a bright, silver light followed to make them glister and glitter like small diamonds, smoke began to arise from the bottom to give it that "special something".

"It's him, The Sparkling Diamond" Pam whispered. We all stared, as a beautiful young boy, dressed in a beautiful, silver, corset-like, erotic outfit, wearing a black hat, came down in what seemed to be like a swing of sorts. I couldn't rip my eyes away from him. This one boy, made my mouth dry up and heart swell, a feeling I've never felt before.

He than, began to sing, his amazing voice ripping through the deep silence. Everyone's attention was towards the young boy.

_"~the French are glad to die~"_ he sang softly, in an accent I quickly recognized as Italian. The swing seemed to be lowering him only little by little as he sang each line.

I tried to swallow the lump building up in my throat. He slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes, revealing beautiful, hazel coloured eyes.

_"~for love~"_

He slowly turned his head in an erotic manner, resting is softly of his pro like skin and continued, his soft voice like an angel's.

_"~they delight~ in fighting duels~" _

He sang. And I was so glad I was going to meet him up close soon.

But someone else was to meet Romano that night.

_"~but I prefer a man who lives~"_

Bonnefoy's investor.

_"~and gives expensive jewels~" _

The **Duke.**

Just then, Romano swung around on the swing, lying back as he spun around the room and stretched that perfect leg of his. The men all cheered, as he continued to spin, the music soon began; a nice little jazz like tune began to play. He smiled as he was slowly lowered to the ground, once his feet met the floor, he pushed himself off the swing and began to sing again, only this time, less softly and more jazz like.

_"~a kiss on the hand may be, quite continental~"  
_  
"oh my" Heracles said, I couldn't tare my eyes off of him. I silently agreed.

_"~but diamonds are a boy's best friend~" _

The girls and boys sang back up to Romano's song. Romano got off the swing in such an erotic way and he walked sexually down through the crowed of men handing him bills and wads of cash.

_"~a kiss may be grand, but it~ won't pay the rental on your humble flat~"_

He sang, men, young and old all fell to their knees upon seeing Romano. Romano would tease them by walking up close to them, posing sexually as he used the tip of his foot to lift up their chin before walking away, laughing as the men all whined and whimpered. "Clean yourself honey!" Pam said laughing as she wiped a napkin on my chin, since when did I start drooling?

_"~or help you feed your pussycat~ men grow cold as, girls grow old~ and we all lose our charm in the end~" _

He said, as he bend over a little enough to wiggle his hips, shaking what he's got that every guy there seemed to want. He then stopped and began to walk away, until some of the stronger, male dancers picked him up, he just smiled and continued to sing.

_"~but square-cut or pear-shaped~" _

He sang, a man jingled a diamond necklace in the air trying to get his attention, which it did, Romano greedily reached out and snatched it out of his hands. Smirking as he found that it was indeed a real diamond.

_"~these rocks don't lose their shape~"_

He was finally set down, and stared at the diamond; he fell and was caught by a bunch of noblemen, they lifted him off gently as he laid down and smiled as he continued, staring at the glorious necklace.

_"~diamond are a boy's best friend~"_

Bonnefoy was sitting with the Duke, who had amazing emerald green eyes and short, dirty blond. He swallowed hard and raised a thick, bushy brow. "When am I going to meet the boy?" he asked.

_"~Tiffany's! ~"_ Romano shouted, being lifted up into the air again.

"After his number, I've arranged a special meeting, just you, and Monsieur Romano" Bonnefoy told him.

Romano blew kisses at everyone as he was lifted up then down then up again. They repeated this as he kept blowing everyone kisses.

"Totally... Alone" he whispered, staring at the Duke.

"Cartier!" he shouted, dancing and spinning once his feet touch the ground. A guy had offered him a bouquet of roses, but Romano just huffed in disgust and smacked the roses away.

Pam leaned in to tell me something; she smiled and whispered, "After his number, I have arranged a private meeting, just you and monsieur Romano, totally alone"

"alone?" I asked.

Romano howled and ran down stage, smiling as all the men followed him eagerly.

"Yes" Pam said, nodding.

"Totally alone" she and Bonnefoy said in unison. Ironically I did not notice at the time, but Bonnefoy was in the booth right behind ours, oh how cruel of a women is fate?

Suddenly, Romano fell on top of a young noblemen, he smiled and sang.

_"~cause we are living~ in a material world~"_

He got up and smiled seductively at him, "~_and I am a material boy~"_

Romano shook his hips in front of all the others. The guys all drooled and reached out to him, wanting, NEEDING, to touch him. Before they could even reach him, Romano gave them a sly smile before turning and walking away. Blowing kisses at them. As he walked away, the men all followed him, like love sick puppies in need of guidance. "Come and get me boys" he said to them. Suddenly, he was lifted up into the air. "ow!" he howled erotically.

"Oh, my" I couldn't help but breath put. Gilbert patted my shoulder in agreement as Pam laughed; she just loved seeing my reactions for some strange reason, Heracles was smirking as he lazily rested his cheek on his open palm while Roderick cleaned his glasses and went back to reading his music sheets. Something tells me he's not really interested.

Romano was then laid back and relaxed as the men all carried him.

Francis then stood up and bowed at the Duke. "Excuse me" he said, getting ready to head to the stage.

"Black Star, Roscor" Romano said.

Francis laughed as he excused himself, hopping in excitement as he quickly made his way closer to Romano.

"Talk to me Franny Bonnefoy, now tell me all about it!" Romano shouted, as they placed him on what seemed to be like a large table. Francis laughed, as Romano walked erotically down the table. _"~there may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer~"_

_"~but diamonds are a boy's best friend~"_

Romano and Bonnefoy both sang. He waved a huge, diamond necklace at Romano. Romano smirked and tried to take it away from him, being unable to reach for it he pouted. He then smiled and walked down the table.

_"~there may come a time when a hard-boiled employer thinks your~-" _

_"~awfully nice~"_ Francis finished, pretending to grab Romano's ass.

For some reason I stood, wanting to get closer to the auburn haired boy. Pam got Gilbert and Roderick to hold me down, she laughed and shook her head, "don't worry, don't worry. I'll Sally forth and tee things up!" she said. Turning and raising her walking stick, accidentally knocking a tea tray down on the Duke whose booth was right next to theirs.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry I'm sorry!" she said, walking up to him to see if she could help.

Romano smiled and leaned to asked Bonnefoy, "is the Duke here Francis?"

"oh mon Cherie! Would daddy let you down?" he said, dancing again. They both turned and Francis gasped, he saw the Duke getting his expensive suit wiped clean by Pam. "Sir! I said I was sorry so here let me help you for the love of your eyebrows!" she screeched. Upon hearing the insult the Duke huffed "Why I never!" he said, watching as the young girl ignored him and tried wiping him clean.

Romano then smiled, "where is he?" he asked, dancing and switching places with Francis, slowly turning. "He's the one Pam is shaking a hanky at"

The Duke took the Hanky out of Pam's hands, much to her displeasure. She rolled her eyes, then turned to the other booth and looked at me, "um, excuse me, Antonio? May I borrow this?" she said quickly, taking my hanky out of my pocket, and shaking it in front of me.

_"~diamonds are a boy's best friend~"_

Romano squinted his eyes, trying to find the dear old Duke. Romano spotted me and raised a brow, still dancing he asked Francis, "are you sure?"

"let me peek" he replied, spinning around to take a peek.

He saw Pam, trying to help the Duke, "let me finish. I'm sorry ok so stop being such a girl about it!" she growled, The Duke frowned and tried to walk away.

"That's the one Chickpea" he said, Romano smirked, still dancing as he shook his hips. "I hope that Demonic little loon doesn't frighten him off" he muttered. He gave Romano the necklace and quickly got off the table thing. Romano chuckled and took the necklace, holding it as he shook his hips erotically.

"Fine then! Clean yourself off you bourgeois pig!" Pam scowled; just then the Duke's manservant grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back. He glared at her and opened his coat, revealing a small pistol.

Pam stared at it then glared at the manservant. "Fine fine jeez! Sorry for trying to help!" she muttered, walking back to her booth. Romano kept shaking his hips, giving one of his friends the diamond necklace, before turning to Bonnefoy, beckoning for him to come closer as he growled seductively. Francis complied and went with him. As the girls all lifted their skirts to build a small tent to cover them, Francis and Romano talked behind it.

"So? Will he invest?" Romano asked, waiting for his friends to come help him change out of his costume.

"Pigeon!" Francis sang. "After spending the night with sexy you, how could he refuse? He would have to be a total idiot if he did not invest!" Francis explained as his servants helped him change. Romano changed quickly out of his costume and stared at him, taking his hat off and smiling, "so, what's this idiot's type?" he asked. Giving his hat to a servant and placing on another revealing outfit, it was a nice, tomato coloured outfit that complimented his skin very well. "Wilting flower?" he asked, looking down and opening his mouth slightly, with a look that says 'I need some love'. "Bright and bubbly?" he then looked up and giggled, blushing a bit, and batting his eyes as if to say 'let's play together'.

"Or smothering temptress?" he then growled seductively, looking at him through half lid eyes as he tilted his head to show off his beautiful neck, all the while fixing the outfit.

Francis couldn't help but blush and drool at the sight of his little Romano. "Oh mon Cherie, smothering temptress, definitely. Smothering. Temptress" he had to wipe the drool hanging off his lip as Romano smirked, glad with the reaction. "We're all relying on you, gosling" Francis told him, quickly getting change.

On the outside, the crowed was going wild. Shouting and cheering, waiting for Romano to come out. "Ole!" they shouted, clapping and laughing.

"Remember, you'll soon be in a real show in a real theater, with a real audience. And you'll be-"

"a real actor" he whispered. Letting the words sit on his mouth for a while, he couldn't believe it, soon. He'd be able to reach his goal of becoming a real actor. Quickly remembering what he was supposed to be doing, Romano smirked and soon emerged from the huge curtains of dresses and skirts. He smiled and began singing.

_"~cause that's when those louses go back to their spouses~"  
_  
Pam laughed and waved, "bejeweled vision!"

_"~Diamonds!~"_

Gilbert laughed and waved as well, "Amazon goddess!" knowing full well that Romano was a boy with very girly features.  
_  
"~are a~"_

Pam began giggling and waving once more, "I've got some exciting news darling!"

_"~Boy's~"_ he sang, being picked up and spun around.

_"~best! ~"_ getting closer to me, pointing at me and staring at me with those amazing, hazel coloured eyes.

_"~friend~"_ he finished, swishing his hips and standing seductively next to me, when did he get this close? When I looked up I could have sworn my heart stopped beating. He was so beautiful, so wonderful, he was so many words it was simply too hard to describe.

"I believe you are expecting me" he purred, giving me such a sweet smile.

I couldn't do anything other then sit there and nod my head, like an idiot. "S-" I cleared my throught for I sounded weak and that's not exactly how I wanted my first impression to be. "Si. Si" I whispered, swallowing hard. Romano then turned to the audience and Smiled. "I'm afraid it's boy's Choice tonight" the crowed just whistled and cheered. Romano smiled and turned to me, he pointed a finger at me and I couldn't help but stare at him, my mouth wide open. Heracles just laughed, congratulating me silently and he patted my shoulder. I turned to him, blinking in confusion because I just couldn't believe my luck.

However, I hesitated in looking back at the boy, which resulted in him gasping and squeaking in mock shock, he turned to the audience and pouted, whining a little and trying to look cute. It had worked, for the crowd all 'aww'ed at him and I had to do everything I could not to pounce him. He then turned to me, with that pout still planted on his face, it gave me chills, he smiled before turning to the audience and grabbing a hold of the feather boa he was wearing, he swished one end up and howled seductively, doing the same with the other end and repeated this process, "ow! Ow! Ow!" he howled.

"Romano! Romano! Romano!"

The crowed chanted, he went faster and the crowed chanted his name faster and louder. Romano yelped and trilled, smiling as he bend down halfway and swished his lovely, well shaped hips at me. He backed up onto me, and I couldn't tare my eyes away, the feather boa, on the other hand, seemed to have loved blocking my view.

Pam came over and laughed, "I see you've already met my Spanish friend!" Pam called over to him. Romano smiled and gave her a wink; "I'll take care of it, Pam" he then turned to me and smiled, extending his hand put to me. "Let's dance" he purred. Pam seemed to have been able to pop he head out from under Romano's feather boa and giggled, "hit him with your most modern poem Amigo!" she shouted.

As I got up from my seat, Romano laughed and spun around, oh and what a laugh it was. He howled erotically and pulled on my hand as the music began to play, guiding me towards the dance floor.

_"~feel the beat of the rhythm of the night~ dance until the morning light~"_

Romano squealed again and spun around the dance floor. "ow!" he howled.

_"~you can leave them all behind~"  
_  
I just stood there, watching, not knowing how these French men dance to this kind of beat. Two young gentlemen came up to me and urged me to follow, with a light push my feet started moving on their own. I soon followed Romano, as he kept laughing and spinning, making his hair spin along with him. It was all almost too alluring.

Romano faced me and trilled again. Walking up to me he raised his arms up high, into the air and danced, swishing his hips and moving to the beat of the music just in time to.

"This seems to be going well" Roderick told the group, as the all leaned in together to see if Antonio will make it out alright.

"Awesomely well" Gilbert added.

"He has a gift with the beautiful" Heracles interjected.

Pam nodded and patted Heracles' head gently. "I told you, he's a genius"

I just kept spinning and stood in one spot while Romano did most of the work on the dance floor. Romano held onto me close, swishing his hips and shaking, he would swish his head around to. For extra measure. I just stood there and admired it, Romano then slid down low, trailing his hands down my chest, and legs, down till he reached the floor. I gasped, feeling a strange and wonderful sensation.

"Woo! Woo!" he would sing out. He slowly, just as he went down, he came back up. All I could do was just sit there and take it. But I didn't mind.

The gang gasped and cheered as they watched Antonio take it.

Bonnefoy was amazed as well, "wow, the Duke certainly can dance. And I though Monsieur crabby pants was nothing but a stick in the mud" Francis mumbled, completely impressed.

Romano and I moved from left to right, like a strange tango, he smiled at me that enchanted smile that I grew to love so dearly. I couldn't help but stare back.

"So wonderful of you to take an interest in our little show" Romano said, a little out of breath and excitedly. I blinked for a bit, taking in what he had just said to me, before I replied. "It sounds very exciting actually, I'd actually be very delighted if I could be involved"

Romano's smiled seemed to have deepened, "really?" he asked. We let go of each other for a brief moment, giving a twirl, before I face him and give him a smile of my own. "Assuming you like what I do, of course amor"

Romano twirled again and giggled, "I'm sure I will" his accent, Italian, coming out. Oh, and what a beautiful Italian boy he was. We turned around; both of us shook our hips from side to side, before giving each other an alluring smile.

Gilbert laughed and high fived everyone. I turned to them and lifted my hat, they all laughed and returned the gesture. I turned to Romano and held onto his hips, and oh what glorious hips they were. I had trouble remembering what I was going to say. "P-Pam thought we might be able to, um, do it in private" I said, not sure if the words came out right. Romano dropped down, bending backwards as I held onto his hips. He gasped and came back up, holding onto my arms and raising a brow.

"Did she now?" he asked. I nodded, "Si, you know, uh, a private..." Romano bended backwards again, giggling a little as I spun him around to the right, "p-p-poetry reading" I was able to muster out. Blushing a bit or at least I think I was. My cheeks were burning at the time so I'm not quite sure.

Romano stared at me for a bit, his soft, upper arm gloved hands wrapped around my neck. He stared at me for a while, before smiling, "ooh!" he said in realization. Bending backwards again to the right, and again to the left. Once he came back up and we were face to face, he laughed, "nmh, a poetry reading" he giggled and tickled my chin lovingly, "oh, I love a little poetry after supper" he cooed. I blinked, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding, this made Romano giggle. Be backed away and started dancing again, shaking his hips and howling. The rest of the crowed began to sing.

_"~here we are now, entertain us~" _

Romano laughed and began hopping; shaking his delicious hips at me and smiled. "Hang on to your hat!"

Just then, everyone at the Moulin Rouge threw their hats to the ceiling. The hats flew so high up that they could be seen from all the way to the Eiffel tower. Exaggerating I may be, but had you been there you'd have said the same thing.

Once everyone grabbed their hats, Romano was already on his little swing, high up above the crowed. He smiled and began to sing.

_"~Diamonds! ~"_

Francis laughed and clapped.

_"~Diamonds! ~" _Romano repeated.

The crowed all hummed and danced around him.

_"~Square-cut or pear-shaped~ these rocks, won't lose their shape~ Diamonds~"  
_  
Pam giggled and hugged me, the rest of the group cheered and laughed. "Fantastic!" Roderick shouted.

_"~are a boy's~ Best-"_

That's when Romano suddenly stopped. He placed a hand on his chest as he gasped, trying his hardest to breathe. Everyone thought it was part of the act so they waited for him to continue; he huffed and wheezed, before finally, blacking out.

Francis noticed and gasped himself. "Oh non, oh mon Cherie non! Non non non!" he muttered. The crowed was unaware of the situation; everyone had their hands up, waiting for Romano to finish his line as I waited. Chuckling as I watched the other lift their hands up as well. Everyone bowed down and raised their hands once more, waiting. Until...

Romano let go of the swing and fell backwards. "NOO!" Bonnefoy yelled. Everyone was in shock, luckily a buffed up, Turkish man in a white mask with dark brown caught him. He looked around, unsure of what to do. He quickly carried the unconscious boy backstage. Everyone watched, confused as to what just happened.

They all looked up at Francis for answers; Francis's face was lightly red and covered in sweat. He swallowed, thinking fast he gave a triumphant yell and started clapping, urging the audience to do the same. Everyone, assuming it was an act, soon followed his lead and began clapping and cheering as well. "Romano! Romano! Romano! Romano!" he chanted, getting the crowd to follow his lead.

Backstage Romano was being carried by the Turkish man into his room. The others watched, wondering what was going to happen to him. A short haired, blond girl from Belgium just scoffed and laughed a bit. She turned to her friend and gave them a wicked smile. "Don't know if that Duke's going to get his money's worth tonight" she snickered.

Her friend gasped and lightly smacked her arm, appalled at what her friend just said, "Don't be unkind Bella!"

Bella just laughed and walked back onto the dance floor, her friends following close behind.

The Turkish man, Sadiq, quickly placed the unconscious Italian on a sofa bed. "What happened?" one of the stage performers asked.

"He fainted, just fainted" Sadiq explained, gently turning Romano's head so that he was facing the women.

"Romano! Romano! Romano! Romano! Romano! Romano!" the crowed chanted.

Francis kept the chanting going, until one of his servants told himself that it was enough. So Francis raised his hands and the crowed immediately stopped, "you've frightened him away" he said, pouting. The crowed groaned. "But I can see some lonely Moulin Rouge dancers... Looking for a partner or two!" he shouted. The crowed began to cheer and he smiled victoriously.

"So! If you can Hunk-Hunk, you can Hunkadola with them!" he yelled, flipping his sign over, and revealed it showing the words "Hunkadola" written all over them. The crowed cheered wildly as the band began to play a catchy tone. "All together, now!" the bandleader soured gleefully.

Backstage, a woman with her hair tied up into two pigtails in two large red ribbons came running towards the Italian boy. "Out of my way. Quickly" she scolded one of the dancers and pushed her away. She checked the boys face, before taking out a small, metal vile. She popped the lid open and placed it under the Italians nose. Within seconds, Romano was gasping and panting. His eyes fluttered open, as he looked around the room.

Once he got his breath back he inhaled. "Oh, Michelle" he panted, swallowing before panting lightly again and smiling at the pigtailed women. "These damned, fucking costumes" he whispered, smiling and chuckling to himself.

Michelle sighed in relief and smiled back; "it's ok, it was just a little fainting spell love"

One of Francis's servants came out to the back and asked if everyone was alright. "Go! Back out front and make those gents thirsty for more of you!" he scolded, he then turned to Michelle and asked, "Any problems?"

She just rolled her eyes at him, "nothing for you to be worried about" she said heartlessly.

The servant just frowned and crosses his arms. "Then don't just stand around!" that's when Romano started panting and coughing, Michelle Gave Sadiq a look, who nodded in understatement and left. Romano continued to pant and cough, turning onto his side, Michelle quickly gave him her napkin to cough in. But what she saw made her heart drop.

Her beautiful white napkin was now covered in blood.

Luckily, Romano hadn't seen it, and just turned his head and closed his eyes. Michelle feared the worse. She had been taking care of Romano since she and Francis found him in the streets when he was just 13 years old. She loved Romano like he was her very own son. And just the thought of losing him was more then she could bear.

Out front everyone was dancing and having a ball. They all twirled and laughed, dancing and singing, not noticing what was actually happening.  
_  
"~come out if the garden, baby~ you'll catch your death in the fog~ young girls~ they call them the diamond dogs~"  
_  
Sadiq sang, and everyone dance. So carefree, and completely clueless. To the events... That were sure, to come...

**A/N: was it good? I thought it was, so I found this a while back just hiding in my USB waiting to be posted, I have all the chapters finished but I'm editing them all out before I post them up.**

**Anyways here I am in Mexico, just... Chillin'**

**I would explain all but I doubt anyone wants to hear my tragic story and shizz so... I'll just... Edit the next chapter. Ciao!**


	4. A Poetry Reading

Hetalia: Moulin Rouge 4

Chapter three: A Poetry Reading

"Find Bonnefoy" the Duke told his manservant. "The boy's waiting for me" he whispered, his manservant nodded, before he watched his master walk away.

. . . . . . . .

Romano groaned in pain as Michelle tied the corset tight. 'Damn it!' he thought, 'what the hell is up with these damn perverts and loving me in these damn girly outfits? I'm not a fucking girl!'

"that Twinkle-toes Duke really took the bait, didn't he Lovino?" Michelle said, tightening the dress's corset. Romano chuckled, men were so easy. He lightly added some blush to his cheeks, who knows, he might be able to score some extra points if he puffed out his cheeks.

"With a Patron like him, you could be the next Joseph Benn ford" she complimented.

Romano smiled and put the brush down, "Michelle, you really think I'd be that good of an actor? Become just like the great Joseph?" he asked, his eyes drifted to a small picture he had hanging of a certain blond actor whom he admired.

"Well why not Lovino? You have the talent" she told him, tightening the dress more and giggling when Romano let out a tiny squeaking noise. "You hook that bushy browed English Duke, and you'll be lightening up the great stages if Europe" she grunted as she struggled with some of the laces.

"I'll be a real actor, Michelle. A great actor. I'm going to leave this place and fly far away from this shit hole" Romano turned to his little bird and smiled. "Oh, yes" he cooed. "We can fly, fly away from here!"

"Duckling! Mon Pettit duckling! Is everything alright?!" Francis screeched as he came running into the small room.

Romano sighed and nodded, "yes damn it yes. Of course Frenchie" he assured the Frenchman. Francis sighed in relief and smiled, "oh thank goodness, you've certainly weaved your magic with that Duke on the dance floor"

Michelle smiled and finally pulled away, Romano sighed in relief and turned towards Francis, he smiled and posed, "how do I look?" he asked. Romano wore a sexy red dress with black lacings around it.

Francis blushed and gasped. "Smoldering temptress?" Romano asked. Francis cooed and walked up to him, "Oh, my little strawberry! How could that Duke possibly resist from gobbling you up?" he beamed with pride. Romano couldn't help but let out a little squeal of excitement. Francis couldn't help but let out a happy sigh as he jumped with glee. "Oh! Everything is going so well!" he sang. Romano laughed and clapped his hands.

. . . . . . . .

I was waiting for Romano to finish changing once we got into an elephant like room. Once I heard the door open I smiled and turned only to see the most beautiful sight my eyes have ever laid on. My mouth drooled once I saw him in that skimpy and tight red dress and the black lacings just added to the exoticness.

I waited patiently, looking out the window and watching the starry night. To say it in all truths, I was kind of nervous.

"Unbelievable!" Pam said, the others also watching as they stared at the giant, elephant shaped building thing. "Straight to the Elephant!" she shouted high fiving Gilbert.

"This is a wonderful place for a poetry reading" Romano said, catching my attention. I turn away from the window, and my jaw hit the floor, Romano was in heels, wearing a black corset and matching black panties, he had stockings on with a lacy guarder belt and a lovely lacy see through robe.

I tried to stop myself from drooling a river once more, but failed miserably. "Don't you think?" he asked, smiling as he saw my reaction. He walked up to me and stood in such an erotic manner, it should have been illegal. "_Poetic_ enough for you?" he whispered seductively, standing in front of me.

"Yes" I breathed out, swallowing hard for what seemed to be like the millionth time that night.

Pam giggled as her and the gang all climbed a rope to the top of the elephant. They were hoping to sneak a peek and see how well I was doing.

Romano walked towards a small table, which held a bucket filled with ice and a champagne bottle and beside it two red candles and a bowl of fruit. "A little, uh, supper? Maybe some Champagne?" he asked me. Smiling as he reached for the bottle and a glass.

"I'd rather just, um, get it over and done with" I stuttered, jumping a little as Romano placed the bottle back into the bucket, the bottle was crushing onto the ice. He gripped the top of it, before letting go and placing that smile back onto his lovely face. "Oh" he breathed out, placing the cup down and turning towards me.

"Very well" he said seductively, walking slowly over to the bed in the room and lifting a leg, that beautiful, lovely leg of his. My breath hitched, I couldn't help but stare. "Then why don't you..." he whispered, lowering himself as he laid on the bed, waiting for me."Come down here?"

His eyes were inviting me in, I had to breathe and look away once he opened his lacy robe, showing me his perfectly slander figure. "Let's get it over and done with"

"I-I prefer to do it standing" I stuttered, I couldn't take my eyes off his gorgeous legs.

He blinked at me, eyes wide, "o-oh" he said, getting up off the bed. "You don't have to stand!" I assured him quickly. He stopped and raised a brow at me.

"I mean, it's sometimes that it's quite long" I explained. He stared at me, eyes wide as if he couldn't believe it, his wondered down to my crotch. "and I'd like you to be comfortable, it's quite modern what I do, and it may feel a little strange at first, b-but I think if your open, then you might enjoy it" I explained.

Romano blinked, then gave me an uncertain smile and laughed nervously, before looking off to the side. "I'm sure I will" he said, looking back at me.

"excused me" I excused myself, I moved to stand in front of the bed, as so to make it seem like I was standing in front of an audience.

I cleared my throat and began, "the- the sky is- is-" I said, turning around to face Romano. I had forgotten what I was to say for a moment, because Romano was sitting on the bed sexually, panting and breathing heavily, running a hand up his legs. It was driving me crazy. "With blue birds-" I couldn't finish my lines, for Romano move seductively onto the bed, giving me a 'come hither' look.

I had to turn back around and force myself to focus, "I know. Come on Antonio come on" I muttered to myself, taking deep breaths and exhaling in order to get myself ready to recite my poem.

"I think-" I started, turning to face him, but stopping. Romano was lying on his back, relaxed and moaning, his legs splitting apart just a little. I quickly turned around and tried again, "there might be something shaking. Oh, riki-tiki-tiki-tiki" I mumbled to myself again.

Romano stopped and raised a brow, he was getting a bit peeved at the lack of sex he seemed to have been receiving. He rolled his eyes and got up, to sit on the edge of the bed, "is everything alright?" he whispered seductively.

I turned to face him and blinked, "I um, I'm a little nervous" I admitted, "it's just sometimes it takes a while for..." I mumbled, scratching the back of my head.

"Oh" Romano whispered.

"...for, you know, inspiration to come" I finished. Romano nodded and pushed himself off the bed, striding towards me, "oh, yes yes yes" he whispered. He came closer and smiled, "let daddy help, hmm?" he mumbled, smiling. His hand quickly snaked his way down to cup my crouch.

I let out a surprised gasp and stared into his lust filled eyes. "Does that 'inspire' you?" he asked sweetly. He then grabbed my shirt and threw me down to the bed. "Let's make love" he stated, walking towards me.

"Make love?" I asked, jumping as he climbed up towards me. He straddled my lap and smiles, "You want to, don't you?" he whispered, panting and huffing erotically as he began to grind on me.

"W- Well, I c-came to ah!-" I tried to explain.

But Romano's quick hands were undoing my tie and top, he moaned and covered my mouth, "hmm, no, tell the truth" he said out of breath, quickly undoing the first buttons of my shirt. "Can't you feel the poetry?" he asked.

"Que?" I asked, confused as hell by now.

"Whoa!" Gilbert shouted, holding onto Pam tightly, making sure she doesn't fall. "Are you alright?" Roderick asked. Pam just nodded and motioned to go lower. Heracles nodded and lowers her down to the window, Pam was hanging down the front as Gilbert held her ankles, with Roderick doing the same and Heracles at the top. She squeaked as she was swung from side to side.

"Oh, come on" Romano moaned, he leaned back and swished his hair back and forth along with his hips, moaning, "Feel it"

I couldn't help but let out a moan of my own. Causing the Italian smile as his hands traveled down my trousers and unbuttoning my pants. "Free the tiger!" Romano shouted, I moaned again, as he rocked his hips back and forth, grinding onto me as he howled. He finally unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down. He gasped as he saw me. I gasped as I saw me. Romano turned to me and smiled "oh, BIG boy" he whispered.

Pam, who had finally stopped swinging and had covered her eyes, uncovered them and let out a gasp of her own, she blushed uncontrollably and covered her face, "he definitely has, a 'huge talent'" she told the others. Gilbert growled and turned away, muttering something about his awesome '5 meters'

"yes, I need your poetry now!" Romano growled, clawing at my pants. I huffed and quickly jumped off of him, "all right!" I shouted, standing up and away from the bed as Romano gasped. I huffed and panted, ignoring my red face as I fixed my cottony properly.

Romano blinked for a bit, staring up at me. "It's a little bit funny" I told him.

He just stared at me and blinked, "what?"

"t-this f-feeling inside" I mumbled. Romano huffed and stared at me in confusion. "I'm not one of those who can- who can easily hide" I stared at him and ran my fingers through my hair; I stared into those beautiful eyes, "is this- is this okay? Is this what you want?"

Romano let out a breath and nodded "oh, poetry." he nodded again and stared at me, "yes. Yes, this is what I want, naughty words" he said, laughing a sweet laugh as he rolled onto his back on the bed, "oh!"

"I- I don't have much money-"

Romano twisted and moaned, "oh! Naughty!" he shouted.

"but, boy, if I did-"

Romano wrapped himself around a small blanket and moaned a little louder, "oh, Yes!"

"I'd buy a big house where we could both live" I finished, staring as the boy ran his fingers through his hair and panted. "Oh, I love them"

"if I were a sculptor-"

"oh, it's so good!" he moaned, twirling on the bed again.

"But then again, no"

I watched as Romano crawled onto the floor, moving closer to me before nearing another fluffy pillow on the floor. "Wonderful" he moaned.

"Or a man who makes potions at a traveling show"

I watched as Romano spun around the floor like crazy, wrapping his arms around himself as he moaned, "oh, don't! Don't! No, no, no!" when I stopped he looked up at he and panted, "don't stop" he said, demanded. So I continued, awkwardly, "I know it's not much"

Romano moaned and held a pillow tightly to his chest, "give me more! Yes! Yes!" he huffed. I stared at him, before slowly turning to the window for a while, before turning back. "Yes! Yes! Oh!" he moaned loudly.

"But, it's the best I can do" I finished, Romano groaned and huffed, running a hand trough his now messy hair as he moaned again, "oh, naughty! Don't stop!"

I watched again, before turning back towards the window and taking a deep breath, Romano moaning in the background "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Just then. I began to sing for him.

_"~my gift is my song~"_

Pam and the others, aside from a grumpy Gilbert, were drinking outside in celebration. They stopped once they heard my voice. My song seemed to have echoed, as Paris seemed to have looked much brighter now. Romano had stopped moaning and was watching me.

_"~and this one is for you~"_ I sang, turning to face the beautiful boy.  
_"~and you can tell everybody~ that this is your song~"_

Romano's breathing slowed, as big, bright hazel coloured eyes stared at me in awe.

_"~it may be quite simple, but~ now that it's done~ hope you don't mine, I hope you don't mind~ that I put down I words~"__  
_  
The boy's eyes never left my own, which caused my arms to swell up.

_"~how wonderful life is~ now you're in the world~"_ I smiled, before blushing and looking down at my hat, then turning to look out towards the window.

_"~I sat on the roof~ and I kicked off the moss~ well, some of these verses well they, they got me quite cross~"_ I sang, turning around to see the Italian boy watching me with interest.

_"~but the sun's been kind~ while I wrote this song~"_

Me and Romano circled each other, both of us smiling softly, and it was the first Time I've seen him smile, I mean truly smile.

_"~it's for people like you that, keep it turned on~ so excuse me forgetting~ but these things I do~ you see, I've forgotten, if they're green or they're blue~ anyway, the hinge is~ what I really mean~ yours are the sweetest eyes~ I've ever seen~"__  
_  
Suddenly me and Romano began dancing, he laughed as I spun him around. It wasn't a sexual erotic dance, no. It was a slow, soft and innocent dance, between us two. And I felt lighter than air. It seemed as though me and him were suddenly dancing under the full moon light, it was as though we were giants, dancing through the lovely city of Paris. It was sparkling and it made my heart swell so much at the sound of his laugh.

I smiled as he looked me in the eyes, chuckling.

_"~well you can tell everybody~ this is your song~ it may be quite simple, but~ now that it's done~"__  
_  
I dances around, and I sang to him. His face looked amazing under the pale moon light; his pale skin seemed to glow, bringing out his features even more.

I could hear Pam and the others, cheering and clapping, while Pam and Gilbert howled and whistle. But that didn't matter.

As I sang, Romano giggled and twirled towards me.

_"~I hope you don't mind~ I hope you don't mind~ that I put down in words~"_

Romano twirled towards me and smiled, my breath hitched and I couldn't help but to grab a hold of both his hands and hold them tightly, feeling their warmth. They were so small compared to my own, and I had to restrain myself from kissing them.

_"~how wonderful life is~ now you're in the world~"_

We began to dance and spin around, holding onto each other, and I knew, at that very moment, that it was love. I held Romano close, for fear that if I let him go, he might disappear at any moment.

Pam and the others were so happy that she quickly hugged the nearest person and kissed them deeply, she then turned towards the sky and pumped her fist in the air, "It looks like he got the job!" she screamed, the other clapped and cheered, and Gilbert smiled and raised a hand to touch his lips.

I leaned Romano down at the end of our dance and just stared into his eyes. Not noticing Pam pop her head in the corner outside the window.

They all laughed and gave each other high five.

After a few moments Romano blinked and breathed out a happy sigh, "oh" he said, staring deeply into my eyes. "I can't believe it" he whispered; "I'm in love" I smiled. So I wasn't the only one feeling it.

"I'm in love with a young, handsome, talented Duke" he whispered, smiling and leaning his head back a little. He giggled as both our foreheads touched on another. I couldn't help a chuckle of my own, "Duke?" I asked.

Romano smiled and nodded, "not that the title's important, of course"

I chuckled again as I stared at him, "I'm not a Duke"

Romano then stared at me briefly in disbelief, "not a Duke?" he asked.

I shook my head and smiled back at him brightly, "no amor, I'm a writer"

Romano was so dazed he almost missed my words, he was about to lean in and kiss me until my words sunk into him, his eyes widen in shock, "a writer?" he asked, getting up and gently pulling away.

"Si, a writer" I assured him. "No!" he said, he quickly noticed Pam in the window. "Pam?" he asked. I raised a brow, "Pam?"

Romano then looked at me sternly, "oh, no. You're not another of Pam's oh-so-talented, charmingly bohemian, tragically impoverished protégés are you?" he asked. I blinked, then laughed and smiles at him, giving him a nod, "you might say that, Si"

Romano gasped and covered his mouth in shock, trying to think for a moment. "That's it, I'm going to kill her, I'm going to kill her!"

Pam squeaked and turned to the others, "um, we might be having a small tiny itsy bitsy teeny weensy little problem guys" she told the others.

I tried to stop him from leaving by explaining the whole situation. "Pam told me-"

"what about the Duke?!" Romano growled, glaring at me as he opened the door. Right as Francis was talking With the Duke outside the door. Romano squealed and closed the door. "The Duke!" he screeched.

I just raised a brow, confused about everything. "The Duke?"

Romano quickly motioned for me to run off, "Hide! Out the back!" he demanded, running over to push me until Francis opened the door. I ducked just in Time as Romano stood and opened his lacy robe.

"Mon Amour! Are you decent for the Duke?" he asked, walking up to him. Romano quickly turned and gasped, laughing nervously. "Where were you?" Francis asked, in mock glee.

Romano felt me as I tried to take a peek of the Duke from beside his legs. He growled and swished his hips, smacking me in the cheek and causing me to hide behind him again. "Mmm. I, uh-" he kept moving in my way as I tried to see who the Duke was. "I was, waiting!" he said, moving towards the small table with the Champagne and bowl of fruit. I hid behind it and waited.

Francis smiled and turned towards the Duke, "dearest Duke, allow me to introduce you to monsieur Romano"

The Duke smiled as he took in all that was Romano, his legs, his chest, and his face. Everything, before smiling wickedly.

"Mmm, Monsieur, how wonderful of you to take time out of your bust schedule to visit" Romano purred. I was finally able to rises my head from behind the small table to take a peek at the Duke, his bushy eyebrows caught my attention first. Romano had turned around to check up on me and glared, before his face softened as he turned to face the Duke.

The Duke smiled and slowly walked in, "the pleasure, I fear, will be entirely mine, my dear" he said, in a British accent.

Francis laughed his famous laugh and headed for the door, "I'll leave you two little bunnies to get, 'better acquainted. Ta-ta" he said, before closing the door behind him. I peeked at him from the side of the table.

The Duke smiled and reached out for Romano's hand, lifting it to his lips, and giving it a small peck. "A kiss on the hand may be quite continental-"

Romano chuckled and smiled at him seductively, "but diamonds are a boy's best friend" he finished. Taking his hand and wagging his finger at him in a mock 'no no'.

I watch as Romano removed the Duke's gloves, hat and walking stick. Squealing cutely during the process. "Woof" the Duke barked softly. "Well" he began, staring at him as he sat on the bed. "After tonight's pretty extortions, surely you must be in need of refreshments, my dear" he offered, going for the Champagne bottle. I gasped silently and ducked my head.

Romano also silently shrieked and jumped up, "don't! You..." he stopped himself as the Duke turned around and watches him in confusion. Romano panted seductively and pointed to the window, "-you... Just... Love the view? Hmm?" he asked, running a hand through his hair.

The Duke stared at the window, before raising a brow, and nodding awkwardly, "charming" he mumbled, going back for the champagne bottle.

Romano squealed again, causing the Duke to jump back in surprise. Romano then started shaking his hips and playing around with his lacy robe. "Oh! Oh! I feel like dancing!" he stated, turning and moving around in a swift motion. "yoo! Whoo-whoo!" he howled, shaking his hips some more. He trilled as he twirled erotically.

The Duke gave a nervous chuckle, watching as Romano continued. I poked my head out and watched, forgetting that the Duke was there for a minute. "Uh-uh-um-um" he stuttered, Romano just continued dancing, "whoop, whoop, whoop, whoo!" he shouted.

"You see, I should like a glass of champagne" he Began, reaching out for the bottle once more. "No!" Romano screeched reaching for him but stopping half way. The Duke jumped one more time and almost glared at him.

Romano panted, and stared at him, "it's- it's a little bit funny" he began.

The Duke raised a brow, seemingly interested as he lifted the bottle out of the bucket. "What is?" he asked, I poked my head out once more to see.

"This..." he began, forgetting the lines."Feeling" I mouthed.

"Feeling?" he repeated, I mouthed inside.

"Inside" he said, laughing nervously. The Duke just stared at him, utterly confused. I whispered the rest of the words, "I'm not one of those-"

"I'm not one of those..." he said, staring at the Duke, and swallowing hard. "Who can easily...? Hide!" he finished.

Suddenly, I accidentally knocked something down; I popped my head back down, as the Duke turned to see what it was. "No!" Romano squealed, running down to the Duke's feet, wrapping his arms around the Duke's legs. He looked up at him and whimpered, "I don't have much money"

The Duke blinked before staring down at him, as Romano began caressing his legs. "oh, but if I did" Romano began feeling up the Duke's legs and moaning a bit, "oh I'd buy a big house..." he looked up at the Duke and gave him a seductive smiled. "Where we could both live" he moaned.

Romano then opened the Duke's legs and glared at me from behind them. The Duke shivered, unaware of the situation. Romano whispered to me, growling and glaring at me, silently telling me to get out now, he pointed to the door, before looking up at the Duke and closing his Legs back.

The Duke exhaled and stared at Romano, as Romano began to softly sing in a sweet tone.

_"~I hope you don't mind~"_

He sang, softly caressing the Duke's legs as he slowly made his way up to standing, from behind the Duke I did the same.

_"~I hope you don't mind~ that I put down in words~"_

Romano soon caressed the Dukes chest and looked deeply into his eyes. He smiled and leaned in close, through half lid eyes he continued to sing to him.

_"~how wonderful life is~ now you're in the world~"_

He took a quick peek at me. Before looking back at the Duke. The Duke's eyes lit up with amazement, he was enchanted by Romano's song. "that's very beautiful" he whispered, Romano glanced at me, before smiling and whispering back, "it's from Spectacular Spectacular, suddenly, with you here" he whispered, wrapping his arms around the Duke's neck as he pointed at the door so that I could leave.

"I finally understood the true meaning I'd those words.'How wonderful life is, now you're in the world'" he finished. I watched as I slowly opened the door and turned to leave. As I was about to leave however, I noticed the Duke's manservant outside the door.

"And what meaning is that, my dear?" the Duke asked, I closed the door, a bit too loudly accidentally; and it caught the Dukes attention. "No!" Romano screamed, before jumping onto the bed and faking a sob. Getting the Duke's full attention again.

"Duke!" Romano yelled, pointing an accusing finger at him, "don't toy with my emotions!" he shouted, he pouted and pretended to be distressed, "you- you should know the kind of effect you have in me" he faked, sobbing. Before growling and grabbing the Duke by the shirt, "let's make love" Romano purred, pulling the Duke onto the bed an on top of him.

I couldn't help but want to punch the bushy browed freak. I've never had this feeling before, but I knew I didn't want him on top of Romano like that.

"You want to make love don't you?" Romano purred, "M-Make love?" the Stunned Duke asked, Romano just moaned and kissed him deeply.

I hated it, I hated watching it. I didn't want to watch it; I just wanted to pull them apart at that very moment. Romano then turned his head and placed the Duke's face to the nape of his neck. Romano glared at me and with his free hand he motioned for me to get out through the window. I quickly dashed over there. Romano gasped and growled again, pulling the Dukes face away and panted, "ohh" he moaned, smiling at him, "I knew you felt the same way!" he growled.

I tensed, I didn't like the way he said it. It bothered me.

Romano moaned and I just had to stop and glare at the British bastard, "ohh! Ohh! Duke!"

I felt my eye twitch a little as I saw the Duke on top of Romano, kissing and nipping at his neck. Romano saw me and glared, "get out!" he whispered, "get out of here or he'll kill you!"

I didn't budge; I stared at Romano, giving him a slight, pleading look. Romano sighed and panted again, "yes, your right. We should wait until Opening night" he told the Duke. He glared at me, and I just chuckled softly and nodded, slowly making my way out the window.

"Wait? Wait? Uh-" the Duke Protested. Romano gently pushed him away, he stared up at him and smiled, "there's a power in you that scares me" the Duke only had a minute to register the words, until Romano pushed him off and pulled him towards the Door, "you should go" he told him.

"But I just got here" he protested, Romano, being the quick thinker he was smiled, "oh yes, but we'll see each other every day during rehearsal!" he said gleefully. He rubbed the Duke's arms and added "we-we must wait. We must wait until opening night" he assured him, without waiting for an answer he opened the door and pushed the Duke out, "get out" he said, closing the door behind him.

Romano turned and glared at me venomously. "Do you have any idea- any idea what would have happened... If you were found-" he growled. Gasping, Romano began huffing, trying to breath. He groaned before fainting, I quickly acted on reflexes and caught him.

"oh! oh, my g- oh Dios Mio!" I squeaked, holding the poor boy in my arms. "Romano?" I asked, worried, shaking him to see if he would wake up.

From a window in his room, Francis looked into his little scope, "let's take a peekaboo" he said, looking into the kittle hole to see if he can gaze into the elephant. "ohonhon!" he laughed, watching as he saw the back of the Duke, and to him it looked as if he were humping Romano.

"Right on target, non?" he mumbled to no one, he felt his face get sweaty as he turned away.

I lifted Romano as best I could, wonder what I should do, that's when I got an idea. "Right! I'll put him on the bed! I'll put you in bed" I mumbled, carrying him and placing him down, that's when Pam, Roderick, Heracles and Gilbert all popped their heads in to take a peek. I was able to place Romano down, only to lose my balance and falling on top of him.

Pam and the gang all exchanged worried looks, wondering if I would be ok. The three of them hid as the door opened.

"I forgot my hat" the Duke sang happily, his smile soon left as he saw me on top of an unconscious Italian. "Foul play?" he mumbled.

"H-he-" I tried to explain, luckily at that moment Romano woke up just in time, "oh Duke" he mumbled. "It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside" he growl angrily. I kept shaking my head, trying to explain but the words just wouldn't come out. Romano blinked and lifted his head, "beautifully spoken, Duke. Si, let me introduce you. The writer" he said, cupping both my cheeks and turning my head to face an angry British Duke. "The writer?" he growled, not buying it.

"Yes, oh Si, we were rehearsing" Romano lied, getting up. Smiling at the angry man. "ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha you expect me to believe that scantily clad, in the arms of another man, in the middle of the night, inside an elephant, you were rehearsing?" he growled, his face turning red.

Pam, poked her head and bit her bottom lip. The others also watch, wondering what to make of this situation. That's when Pam decided to just walk out, and smile.

"How's the rehearsal going?" she asked, walking up to them and giggling, "Shall we take it from the top, eh mi Amor?"

Roderick ran to the piano, "I hope the piano's in tune!" he said happily, going to the piano and pressing a few keys. "Sorry, we got held up" Heracles said. Gilbert laughed, "Kesesesese" he grabbed the champagne bottle and held it to the Duke, "Can I offer you a drink, asshole?"

Francis, who peeked out his little scope, gasped, "oh medre!" mon dieu!" he screeched, quickly leaving to head for the elephant.

"When I spoke those words to you before, you- you filled me with such inspiration. Si, I-I realized how much work we had to do, so I called everyone for an emergency rehearsal" Romano explained, laughing nervously, the Duke raised his thick brow, "if your rehearsing then where's Bonnefoy?" he asked.

"We didn't bother Franny" Romano explained, just then the door burst open and in came Francis, huffing and panting. "My dear Duke! I'm most terribly sorry!" he pleaded.

Romano quickly turned to him and smiled, "Francis you made it! It's all right the Duke knows about the Emergency Rehearsal'" he explained, emphasizing the emergency rehearsal part and ignoring the twitching of his eye. Francis blinked in confusion, "emergency rehearsal?"

Romano squealed with glee, "Mmm! To incorporate the Duke's artistic idea" he said, looking at him and smiling.

Francis smiled, going along with it, "oui I'm sure Feliks will be only too delighted-"

Pam giggled and interjected, "Feliks left long time ago"

Francis's face dropped as he stared at her, "he's what?"

Romano quickly added, "Francis the cats out of the bag!" everyone turn to him and he smiled, "yes the Duke's already a big fan of our new writer's work. That's why he's so keen to 'invest'" he stated, looking deeply into Francis's eyes.

"Invest?" he asked, Romano nodded and he smiled, "invest! Oh, oui, well, invest! You can hardly blame me for trying to hide our little..." he said, pointing at me.

"Antonio" Pam and I said in unison as she grabbed a hold of my arm, "oui! Antonio! Away"

"I'm way ahead of you Bonnefoy" the Duke said, staring at him. Francis gulped, "my dear Duke, why don't you and I go to my office and peruse the paperwork?"

"what's the story?" the Duke asked. "The story?" Francis repeated, "Well if I'm to invest then I need to know the story" the Duke explained.

"Ah, oui! The story's about- um..." Francis stuttered, he stared at Pam and drew the attention to her. "Pam?" he asked, everyone turned to her.

"Huh? Oh, well, the story's about... Uh..." She began, drifting off as if she were about to fall asleep.

"It's about love" I added, everyone looked up at me, and the Duke made a disgusted face, "love?" he asked. I just nodded at him, "Si, it's about amor, concurring all obstacles" I explained, staring at Romano, who gazed back at me.

"And it's set in Switzerland!" Pam added, fully awake now, the Duke turned to Francis and glared "Switzerland?" he asked. Francis gave a nervous laugh and posed, "exotic Switzerland!" I turned my head and quickly added, "India. India! It's set in India!" I shouted happily, everyone looked at me, but my eyes were on Romano.

I walked towards him and smiled, "and there's a male courtesan" I explained to the others, gazing at the beautiful boy in front of me, "the most beautiful male courtesan in the entire world" I muttered. "But her kingdoms invaded by an evil Maharaja!" I shouted, glaring at the Duke. I could hear Pam and Gilbert laughing in the background.

"Now in order to save the kingdom, he has to seduce the evil Maharaja, but on the night of the seduction, she mistakes a penniless- a Penni-" I look around for some help, and said the first thing that came into view. "A penniless sitar player!" I picked up the sitar and looked at the others. "For the evil Maharaja, and she falls in love with him!" everyone seemed interested, and I noticed Romano smiling a bit.

"He wasn't trying to trick him or anything, but he was dressed as a Maharaja... Because he's appearing in a play!" I explained, smiling at everyone. Heracles 'accidentally' pushed the Duke away and walked up to me smiling, "I will play penniless the sitar player. He will sing like and angel, but Dance! Like a devil!" he shouted, posing.

The Duke growled, but nodded, "yes yes, alright. And what happens next?" he asked, I was so into the Moment I kept making things up as I went along "well, the penniless sitar player and the courtesan have to hide their love from the evil Maharaja" that's when Roderick interjected, "and the penniless sitar player's sitar is magical! It can only speak the truth!" he said.

He then glared at Pam and gave her an evil smirk, "and Pam will play the sitar" everyone turned to her as I grabbed her hand and showed her to the Duke. She blinked for a bit, before giving a nervous laugh, "S-Si, I will play the sitar" she then turned to Romano and smiled, "you are sexy" she turn to Francis and chuckled, "your annoying" and then she turned to the Duke, "and your eyebrows-" that's when everyone covered her mouth and Gilbert hugged her from behind, holding her back.

The Duke gave a nervous laugh, "and she gives the game away" he mumbled, everyone shouted yes and clapped for the Duke. Francis laughed, "Tell him about the cancan!" he added.

I looked at the Duke and smiled, "the-the tantric cancan-" I was then pushed away by Francis who decides he wanted to explain it. "It's an erotic spectacular scene that captures the thrusting, violent, vibrant, wild bohemian spirit... That this whole prediction embodies Duke!"

The Duke raised another eyebrow, which, he seriously has got to stop doing, and stared at Francis, "what do you mean by that Francis?" Francis smiled, "I mean the show will be... A magnificent, opulent, tremendous, stupendous, gargantuan, bedazzlement! A sensual ravishment! It will be..."

Francis smirked, and began to sing.

_"~spectacular spectacular! ~ No words in the vernacular~ can describe this great event~ you'll be dumb with wonderment~"__  
_  
Francis then leaned closer to the Duke and his smirk widen.

_"~returns are fixed at ten percent~"___

He then backed away and began to dance again.

_"~you must agree that's excellent~ and on top of that your fee~"__  
_  
Francis then back away from the Duke, as the others gathered around him and sang as well with him.

_"~you'll be involved artistically~"_

The Duke blinked.

_"~so exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer~ so delighting, it will run for 50 years~ x2"__  
_  
The Duke then fell into a chair.

_"~an elephant~"_

"~Arabians~"

"~Indians~"

"~and courtesans~"__

"~acrobats~"

"~and juggling bears"~__

"~exotic girls~"

"~and fire eaters~"

"~muscle men, contortionists, intrigue, danger~"  
  
_"~and romance~"_

"~electric lights, machinery, and all that electricity~"_  
_  
The Duke couldn't help but smile as the others danced and sing. They started circling his chair and he couldn't help but smile.

_"~so exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer~ so delighting, it will run for 50 years~ x2"_

They all then got on the floor on their knees and continued dancing.

_"~spectacular spectacular! ~ No words in the vernacular~ can describe this great event~ you'll be dumb with wonderment~"_

The Duke watched as they all suddenly changed and began dancing to an Indian tune.

_"~the hills are alive~ with the sound of music~"_

They stopped, and began hopping and giggling, singing on their spot,

_"~so exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer~ so delighting, it will run for 50 years~ x2"__  
_  
They all then stopped and went for the Duke, he squeaked as they picked up his chair and spun him around gently, then gently placed him back down.

They all then stopped and posed, the Duke was impressed, and he just had one thing in mind.

"Yes, but how does it end?" he asked.

We all looked at each other, before getting up and quickly changing everything, making the room appear as though it had a mini stage in it.

I then came out the front to face the bushy browed Duke, and began explaining.

_"~the courtesan and sitar man~ are pulled apart by an evil plan~"__  
_  
I sang, as Romano and Heracles were holding hands, gazing into each other's eyes until they are dramatically pulled apart in slow motion.

Romano then began to sing in his soft voice.

_"~but in the end he hears his song~"_

I finished it for him.

_"~and their love is just too strong~"_

I sang as he and Hereford acted out a small scene where they gaze I to each other's eyes again. Romano then, takes a quick peek at me, and our eyes met for a few seconds, before he blushes and looks away.

"-it's a little bit funny- this feeling inside-"

Everyone turned to the Duke, who had sang the last line poorly, but no one dared say anything. Well, except Pam, but we forced her to keep her mouth shut.

_"~so exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer~ so delighting, it will run for 50 years~ x2"__  
_  
We then changed positions again and I was still explaining the plot to the Duke, Romano and Heracles both acted as if they were hiding while Pam, who looked grumpy, played the sitar.

_"~the sitar player's secret song~ helps them flee the evil on~ though the tyrant rants and rails~ it is all to no avail~"__  
_  
Romano and Heracles move to the side and Francis comes our holding a fake sword, dressed like a Maharaja. "I am the Maharaja!" he whinnied. Everyone excluding me and the Duke, pretended to bow to the Maharaja. "You will not escape!"

Romano then chuckled and looked up to Francis, "Francis no one can play him like you can" he said sarcastically. "No one's going to" Francis responded, resulting in Romano, Pam, Gilbert and the Duke all laughing at his stubbornness.

_"~so exciting, well make them laugh, well make them cry~ so delighting! ~"__  
_  
"and in the end, should someone die?" the Duke asked, everyone looked at each other, then back to the Duke.

Pam, who somehow got behind him, rolled her eyes and motioned for us to continue,

_"~so exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer~ so delighting, it will run for 50 years~ x2"__  
_  
Everyone sang, running around as Pam opened the door, she squeaked as the manservant spotted her and ran inside, Pam was cornered, but then jumped him, he was about to hit her until Gilbert awesomely placed an elephant statue on him. They giggled as they posed, with Roderick off to the left holding a huge fan, next to him was Francis, posing as the Maharaja, Romano and Heracles hugging each other as if it were a tango on their knees and Pam and Gilbert near the elephant manservant.

Oh, and I was just on the right, down on one knee as I threw my arms into the air.

We all waited for the Duke's respond.

The Duke blinked, before smiling and nodding his head, "generally I like it" he said, everyone gasped, before cheering and running to him, giving the duke a big old hug.

Bonnefoy had and investor and the bohemians had a show.

"It's the end of the Century! The bohemian revolution is here!" Pam shouted from the edge of the roof top. She swung her tie around before throwing it and then growing a bottle of alcohol down as well.

They were having a party, and all the Moulin Rouge boys and girls were there having fun. Gilbert was with Pam, and they were trashing the place and pulling pranks on the others, Roderick was with a girl named Hungary and Heracles was quite interested in this little Asian boy named Kiku.

"You're a beautiful boy, so soft and smooth" he whispered to him. Kiku smiled and giggled a bit, as Heracles continued. "I love sex..." he breathed into his ear. Kiku couldn't help but laugh.

While the celebration party raged upstairs, I tried to write.

But all I could think about was him.

_"~how wonderful life is~"_ I whispered to myself. Sitting at my window and looking out, the Moulin Rouge was right beneath me.

Was he thinking about me?

_"~now you're in the world~"_

Romano could still hear the Spaniard's voice in his head. It was faint, but it was there.

_"Duke? I'm not a Duke"___

"I'm a writer"__

"he wasn't trying to trick him or anything"

"it's about love"__

"Si, it's about amor, concurring all obstacles"  
  
Romano sighed and got up. 'Why can't I get that bastard out of my head' he though fiercely. He slowly walked to the window, already changed into a long, white button up shirt and some sleeping pants.

He stared out the window, and saw me sitting. Our eyes met for a while, before we both look away. I got to my desk and sit, waiting to start typing. I watch as Romano stared at me, before I turn away and slowly, but eventually, begin to type.

Romano sighed, and turned away blushing, he's never felt this way before, but hey, why should he care?

He sighed and started to slowly walk away, singing softly.

_"~I, follow, the night~ can't stand the light~ when will I begin~"__  
_  
He sang, turning back to the window to watch me again. I turn away from my type writer, and stare up at him again.

_"~to live again~"_

He smiled a little, it was almost not noticeable, but it was still there.

_"~one day I'll fly away~"  
_  
I start to turn in my seat, never taking my eyes off of him.

_"~leave all this to yesterday~"_

He began to move, away from the window of the elephant room all the way to the stairs.

_"~what more could your love do for me? ~ When will love be through with me? ~"  
_  
I stood up and headed to my window, watching as Romano leaned against the pole. I just smiled at him; he blushed and looked down sadly, before closing his eyes and turning to his side.

_"~why live life~ from dream to dream? ~"_

__He then turned his head to face me again, through half lid eyes, I could still see small tears, he looked sad. And that one beautiful scene broke my heart.

_"~and dread the day? ~ when dreaming, Ends~"_

He finished, and turned to leave, I didn't want him to. So I began to sing his song.

_"~how wonderful life is~ now you're in the world~"  
_  
Romano stopped, but then continued to slowly climb those stairs, making it to the top of the elephant thing. Outside there was a small, bed/bench like cushion. He sighs and inhaled the fresh air.

I smiled and left my room, at that time Romano turned to see if I was still at the window still, when I wasn't, he sighed and continued on his way to stand in the middle of the elephant.

_"~one day I'll fly away~"_

He sang, spreading his arms out as if they were wings, he let out a small chuckle as the wind picked up a little.

"~leave all this to yesterday~"

He closed his eyes and felt the wind through his hair.

_"~why live life~ from dream to dream~ and dread the day~ when dreaming, Ends~"  
_  
I sneaked my way into the Moulin Rouge. I grabbed the rope Pam and the others used to climb up and made my way to Romano.

_"~one day I'll fly away~ fly~ fly~ Away~"  
_  
I made it to the top, just in time as Romano finished and sat down on the cushion.

I watched from behind one of the railings, and smiled, I sighed in pure bliss.

But it startled Romano; he squeaked and quickly turned to face me.

"Sorry! Lo siento! I didn't mean to-" I began apologizing, "I saw- I saw your light on and I - and I- I climbed up here..."

Romano panted, holding a hand above his heart. "What? Are you fucking crazy?" he mumbled.

"lo siento! I couldn't sleep and I, I wanted to thank you for helping me and mis amigos get the job" I explained, laughing nervously.

"Is that it?" he asked, when I nodded he just sighed and looked away. "Oh, ok. Sure, whatever" I just smiled, happy to be able to see him again. Romano then turned to gaze up at me, "Pam she-" he looked at the ground, "Pam was right, you do have talent"

"oh" I breathed out. When had I started holding my breath?

"I-it's going to be an amazing show I'm sure" he assures me, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "A-anyways, I-I'd better get my ass into bed because we, uh- we both have a big day tomorrow and... Shit" he said, turning to leave.

I didn't want him to leave.

"Wait. No, please, wait" I called out. He stopped and turned to me with a bored expression. "Hmm?" he hummed. I played with the hem of my shirt and laughed nervously, "Before, when we were- when we were- when you thought I was the Duke. You said that you loved me, a-and I wondered if-"

"if I was faking it?" he finished for me.

I laughed nervously and scratched my head, "w-well, I was going to say if it was all acting but sure, we can go with that. I guess..."

"oh, well yeah, of course" he said casually. My heart pained upon hearing those words, it hurt even more to know that they were said casually. "Oh... It just felt real..." I mumbled. I stared at him, as he turned around, not knowing what to say. "Antonio" he said with a sigh.

Why was it that my name sound most beautiful when it came out of those lips?

"I'm a Courtesan, I'm paid to make men believe whatever they want to believe" he said, walking up to me. "Yes" I whispered. Romano tilted his head a little.

I sighed but smiled at him nonetheless, "silly of me, to think that y-you could fall in love with someone like me"

Romano gave a sad laugh. "I can't fall in love with anyone" he whispered. I gasped, "Can't fall in love? But, a life without love that's terrible"

"no, being stuck out on the fucking streets alone now that's fucking terrible" Romano defended. "No, love is like oxygen" I shot back; Romano was taken Aback at his comment. "che cosa?" he asked, unconsciously letting his accent creep out.

"Love is a many, splendor things. Love, lifts us up where we belong! All you need is love!" I told him, getting closer to him. Romano just rolled his eyes and shook his head, "please, just, please don't fucking start" he mumbled.

_"~all you need is love~"_

I sang for him. He just glared at me and slowly backed away, "a boy's got to eat"

_"~all you need is love~"  
_  
"he'll end up on the damned streets!" he defended, but it was pointless.

_"~all you need is love~"._

He sighed and sang as well.

_"~love is just a game~"  
_  
I smiled and turned to face him before he could turn around and leave.

_"~I was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me~"_

He just crossed his arms.

_"~the only way of loving me, baby is to pay lovely fee~"_

He sang as he turned to walk away. I turned the other way and cut him off.

_"~just one night~ give me just one night~"__  
_  
I begged. He sighed and shook his head.

_"~there's no way, cause you can't pay~"_

He tried to walk away again but I cut him off once more.

_"~in the name of love~ one night in the name of love~"_

Romano couldn't help but chuckle. He shook his head and gave me an amused smirk.

_"~you crazy fool, I won't give in to you~"_

He stared to head for the stairs, and I couldn't help but hold out my hand, reaching for him. "Don't..." I begged.

_"~...leave me this way~"_

Romano turned to me, and I continued to sing, looking into his beautiful eyes.  
_  
"~I can't survive without your sweet love~"___

I smiled and got closer, smiling inwardly as I realized that Romano's eyes weren't hazel coloured, they were an amazing Olive green with a hint of honey in them.

_"~oh, baby~ don't leave me this way~"__  
_  
Romano frowned, a pained look crossed his face as he looked down, he slowly turned to have his back face me as e slowly took two steps forward.

_"~you'd think that people would have had enough~ of silly love songs~"__  
_  
I just smiled, looking around before slowly getting up and making my way towards my beautiful boy.

_"~I look around me and I see~ it isn't so~"_

When Romano gave me a weird look, I couldn't help but chuckle at his slightly annoyed expression. He turned to me, and I could have sworn to Dios that I saw a loving smile dance on his lips.

_"~some people want to fill the world, with silly love songs~"_

I lean in a little closer, my eyes drifted to his lips for a split second, before gazing deeply into his eyes again.

_"~and what's wrong with that? ~"  
_  
Slowly, I lift a hand to gently cup his chin, he stares into my eyes, sending a shiver of pleasure up my spin. This was my boy. This was my Romano.

_"~I'd like to know~"_

I continued, leaning in a little closer, my lips almost touch his, and at that moment, Romano gasped and turned his head away forcefully. He sighed and shook his head, walking away from me. I just smile.

_"~cause here I go again! ~"_

I sang, tuning past him and onto the dangerous edge of the elephant buildings head. I threw my arms out to my side as far as possibly, trying to keep my balance.

Romano gasped and covered his mouth, eyes wide in horror. "THE FUCK!" he shouted. I just chuckled and stood up straight.

_"~love lifts us up where we belong~"__  
_  
Romano waved his arms at me, growling and yelling "get the fuck down from there you idiot!"

_"~where eagles fly~ on a mountain high~"_

Romano sighed and grabbed my wrist; I laughed as he glared at me, blushing a little.

_"~love makes us act like we are fools~ throw our lives away, for one happy day~"_

He sang, before letting go of my wrist and stomping his way towards the stairs that lead back to his room. I lifted my arms and smiled, hoping it'll work.

_"~we could be Heroes! ~"_

It had gotten his attention. Romano stopped and stared at me from behind his shoulder.

_"~just for one day~"_

I sang, as I slowly made my way towards the boy, making it to the first few steps of the stairs as I watched him look down at the floor.

_"~you... You will be mean~"_

He sang softy, I laughed, shaking my head at the silly comment. "No I won't querido"

Romano soon began to walk further down the stairs, and I followed him. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

_"~and I~"  
_  
He turned to me and frowned, before turning back to walk into the room.

"I'll drink all the time"

He walked in and I stopped by the window, and smiled.

_"~we should be lovers~"_

Romano stopped and looked over his shoulder, his hair covered his eyes.

_"~we can't do that~"_

I just persisted. I kept smiling as I moved away from the corner of the window and faced him.

_"~we should be lovers! And that's a fact~"___

Romano stared at me, slowly turning all the way to face me and tilted his head to the side.

_"~though nothing, would keep us together~"_

I smiled; delighted that he even considered being my lover. (Author punches himself) I was so happy.

_"~we could steal time~"_

I sang, getting closer, pleased that Romano smiled and did the same. Together we intertwined our fingers with one another and sang in unison.

_"~just for one day~ we could be heroes, forever and ever~ we could be heroes, forever and ever~ we could be heroes~"  
_  
I raised a hand, still holding Romano's hand in my own, and brushed a light kiss to the back of his pale, but beautiful hand.

_"~just because I, will always love you~"  
_  
Romano blushed and smiled softly; he leaned closer and sang as well, our coir in perfect unison.

_"~I, can't help loving you~"_

I stared at him through half lid eyes; I stared at my beautiful boy. My love. And watched as he gazed at me with such love and passion, it made my heart skip a beat.

_"~how wonderful life is~"_

He sang softly, leaning in a little. I smiled and sang along with him, leaning in a little as well.

_"~now you're in, the world~"_

Romano smiled at me, and whispered "your ganna be bad for business. I can just fucking tell" I just leaned in and kissed him. Finally, FINALLY, taking my beautiful boys lips in my own, holding the captive. He was mine now, all mine. I felt the fireworks go off in my head, and the electricity that ran through my body was welcomed as well. This was my Romano. Mine.

And I'm so glad I took the chance to meet him.

Pam stood on the roof of the motel, wearing a feather boa of purples and blues, and watches the starry sky while the others were all passes out after a long night of partying. She took a sip of her, before smiling and softly singing.

_"~how wonderful life is, now you're in the world~"__  
_-

**Translations:**

Dios mio; my god (Spanish)

Querido: beloved. Love. My sweet. (in other words, it's a very cutesy nickname in Spanish) ****

**A/N:** **so how was it? I hope they get better as I edit them. Seriously the movie is awesome y'all should watch it. So I punched myself in the face because I hate the word "lovers" it just. For some odd reason it pisses me off. So here I am with my bro and my Adventure time Finn doll watching PewDiePie. It's hilarious. Anyways I'm glad ONE person liked it, that's actually why I'm posting it so fast, normally I don't post this fast.**

**Well anyways I'm going to work on the next chapter, enjoy :D and please don't forget to look for me on under YamiBaki, and if you have any questions just go to /YamiBaki I'll be happy to answer any questions you may have. See you next chapter :D**


End file.
